Welcome to My Life
by klutz586
Summary: A girl moves to flowerbud to take over her Grandpa's farm. Better summary later, please R


Author Notes: The words in italic are her memories from when she was younger. The bold is a letter she is reading. I don't own Harvest Moon natsume does. I don't own Welcome to My Life, Simple Plan does. Please R&R.

I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them. I sat up and looked at the clock, 8:36. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to my mirror. I closed my eyes and quickly tied my hair into a ponytail. I yawned as I walked down the stairs. One step, _"but grandpa what am I supposed to do? I'm only twelve!" _two step, "_you're old enough, goodbye_ _Donna."_ third step, "_Grandpa please!" _Fourth step. _"Goodbye." _

I walked onto the light brown wood floor and into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and saw no cereals left, I sighed lightly as I sat on the chair, _I was confused and hurt. My grandpa left me to live somewhere else. Where it would be peaceful and I couldn't come. I had to live alone. I was only twelve._ I slowly looked up and around the house. I sat down on the coach and put on the radio. "Welcome to My Life" played by Simple Plan. I hummed the tune as I lied down. When the song ended, I lifted up my arms and looked at my wrists. Scars were barely visible, I haven't been cutting lately. I dug around in my pocket and took out my pocket knife. I held it up to the light and studied the razor sharp blade. I put it to my wrists

'_Hey emo girl! Why don't you go cut your wrists and black your eyes!" "Yeah remember cut down the street not across the block!" _Tears stung my eyes as I remembered my last days at school. I dropped out because of those kids. I placed my knife to my wrist and began cutting "across the block".

After two hours of cutting and bleeding I walked back into my room and shut the door. Tears stung my eyes again and forced their way down my cheeks as I looked out the window and saw a group of kids around my age walking and laughing outside. Three guys and five girls. One blonde haired guy had his arm around a browned hair girl. I turned around and faced my mirror. My pale cheeks were wet and my eyes were red and puffy. "Knock knock" A knock on the door sent me jumping in the air. I took a deep breath and walked over to the door and answered.

"Uh Miss. Johnson?" a guy said. I studied him over. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a blue tee shirt. He had a grey book bag slung over his shoulder. "Yes?" I said as I wiped a piece of hair off of my forehead. "You don't have a mailbox or anything, umm here's a letter for you." I stared at him for a second before answering him. "Me? I haven't gotten any mail in five years." "You are Miss. Johnson right?" he said as he looked at the name on the letter. "Yeah," I said as I took the letter from him.

I turned around and started closing the door. "Uh how old are you?" he asked as he studied me. I looked at him over my shoulder and slammed the door closed. I made a sigh as I opened the envelope and read the letter.

**Dear Miss. Johnson,**

**Your Grandfather has died on April 13, 2007. You are the only living relative so his farm is now yours. Come to Flowerbud so we can discuss the farm and maybe you taking it over. **

**Signed Mayor Theodore. **

I read the letter over three times before putting it down and sitting into a chair. I sighed as I closed my eyes and thought this over. I didn't want to go anywhere. I was staying here where I would be left alone.

"brr" begin my phone. I jumped up knocking the chair over and falling to the ground. "BRRNG!" went my phone again. I stared cautiously at it. It hasn't rang since I was thirteen. I walked over to it and picked it up. "Hello?" I said as my voice shook.

"Miss. Johnson?" a raspy voice said.

"Yes."

"We have had reports of a 17 year old girl living there alone since she was 12. We are going to take you into foster care."

I slammed the phone down. I didn't want to hear anymore. They were coming for me. Soon. I had to leave; I picked up the letter and read it one more time. I was going to Flowerbud.


End file.
